kikyos lie and sesshomarus love
by Stripped-Squirral
Summary: kikyo lies to kagome! kagome hates inuyasha! kagome finds a happier new love! im not good at summaries but read plaese
1. hurt and comfort

Ch.1

inuyasha sits by the camp fire thinking about what kagome said to him earlier.

**Flashback**

"inuyasha sit" said kagome with tears about form. "what the hell did you do that for?" shouted inuyasha as he pulled himself off the ground. "how could you say that about me to kikyo?" screamed kagome right in inuyashas face. "i would never say anything bad about you to kikyo!" said inuyasha in a soft whimper. "well by what she told me you really hate me! and only a couple of weeks ago you said that you loved me!" "kagome i do love yo-" but was cut off by kagome saying "if your telling the truth then you can take the neckless off but if your lying it wont even move."

"ok" said inuyasha as he tried to take off the neckless but of course it wouldnt move. kagome started crying and inuyasha was flushed with emmbaresment. "inuyasha, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" screamed kagome as she ran from the scene.

**End Of Flashback**

"what did kikyo tell kagome? and it will be dark soon and shes not back yet." said inuyasha out loud to himself as he looked in the direction of where kagome left.

**Meanwhile**

"why would he say that i didnt mean anything to him? i loved and cared for him, now i wih i never knew him!" screamed kagome as she stoped crying because she thought it was stupid to cry for a fool. sesshomaru had been watching kagome, he didnt know why but he was interested in kagome. she knew he was there but didnt care because it wasnt inuyasha and actualy he was the opposite of inuyasha. "why are you following me sesshomaru" said kagome as she turned around to find sesshomaru only 10 ft. behind her. he just stared wondering what it is about this miko that fasinated him.

"your more than a miko are you not?" kagome responded by saying "im not sure but i feel like i have power but i...um...im not sure" said kagome as sesshomaru walked up to her and put his hand on her forhead. i gave him a speciel power where he can put his hand on someone a beable to tell what they are, like a miko, a demon, or a half-demon and what kind of demon they are.

sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath and after a couple minutes of weird silence he removed his hand and raised his eyebrow.

"what? what am i?" asked kagome alittle scared excited and nervous at the same time.

a smirk grew on sesshomarus face. "this is not funny sesshomaru what am i?"

"your a full fleaged dog demon." said sesshomaru as he lost the smirk and had an emotionless face.

"cool so im like you but can i turn into a giant dog and stuff" said kagome sounding like a kid more and more and sesshomaru seemed to like it because she reminded him of rin.

"yes but it takes a while to learn. so you will stay at my hom and i wil train you but keep rin happy, please"

_'wait did sesshomaru, the great sesshomaru just say please? and to me? **yeah that is weird. **yeah but why to m- wait who are you and how did you getin my head? **when you found out you were a dog demon i show up **o cool so are you ganna help me with my training too? **yes b-**_' kagome was cut off of her thoughts to see sesshomaru say "come miko"

"um i have a name its kagome ka-go-me now say it with me ka-go-me!"

"ok ka-go-me" said sesshimaruas he laughed a little which suprised kagome. "wait you laughed! cool so you do have a sence of humor" said kagome as she jumped in front of sesshomaru with a big grin on her face. "yes i guess i did now when we get to my home my servent will show you to your room."

"ok cool but can i get a snack first like a sandwich and a glass of water?" asked kagome making a puppy dog face just like what rin always used.

"fin but then go to your room and get some sleep if you need me ask a servent to take you to my study but i dont like to be disturbed so dont come alot." sesshomaru gave his orders and that was final.

"ueah sure whatever thanks. is that your home? wow thats huge!" said kagome amased.

_'wow she talks to much. **yeah way to much make her stop. **ok were home so dont worry _sweet' thought sesshomaru.

when they got inside sesshomaru ordered a teenage boy take kagome to the room in front of his but called it the lucky room. i dont know why lol just made it up :D

kagome loved the room but had the servent get her a ham sandwich and a glass of water. and after she ate it she fell asleep curled up facing the wall. the room had the bed in the far left corner and a dresser just 2 ft from the far right corner then a table along the right wall about in the middle of the wall and atached to the wall about 2 feet above the table an oval mirror that barly touched the top of the table. a long rirror placed on the left side of the wall.

* * *

ch 2 will be up tommorow thanx. please review and dont flame only my second story


	2. the trick

Ch 2

kagome woke up to the sound of someone walking into her room. she looks and sees the same servant boy from last night. "hey whats up?"

"um miss kagome lord sesshomaru thought you might be hungry so i brought you some food."  
"thank you very much and please call me kagome. the miss will not be needed also what is your name? and age?"

"milo and i am almost 18 my birthday is in 2 weeks."

"how cool i am 17. 18 in 5 months. he he" said kagome with a giggle as sesshomaru walked in with only a robe on. no armor or kimono. "servant out. i wish to..speak with the miko" "my name is kagome not miko now say it with me ka-go-me." sesshomaru and milo just looked at her like she was speaking some forein language. milo left and sesshomaru shut and locked the door.

"ka-go-me" said sesshomaru a they both laughed. "you powers and your new state is going around fast and already three demons are looking for you to have and mate with." "who sesshomaru? are they hot?"

"i will not answer your second question but the three are inuyasha kouga and naraku." sesshomaru then went up to kagome and placed a short and sweet kiss on her lips then rushed out the door. kagome was surprised _'does sesshomaru like me? **no he just kisses you for fun...retard **i am not its just...just weird i guess i mean...wait he is aloud to like me now because I'm a full fledged dog demon. yaaa'_

then kagome got up used the restroom took a shower then went to sleep only to be woken up the next morning by sesshomaru caring her bridle style.

"and what do you plan doing with me? im not just a toy i am a real demon now!" said kagome annoyed. "you wouldnt wake up so i picked you up and we are going to start training."

"and you planned on training me before you even asked"

"this sesshomaru does not need to ask this sesshomaru does what he wishes."

"well so do i now put me down" said kagome as she was set on the ground in the middle of a field. "why here sesshomaru?"

"OK now sit and close your eyes" said kagome as she did what she was told and so did sesshomaru before he said "now think of your powers think of the demon that you wish to be with that will complete your mental and physical powers."

kagome opened her eyes and starred at sesshomaru and watched his gentleness as he got up, pulled kagome to her feet, hugged her then whispered in her ear i will always love you.

"sesshomaru really?" but when she pulled out of the hug she didnt see seshomaru she saw naraku {because naraku did that little shape shifting thing}

_"sesshomaruhelp me!" _kagome wanted to scream but couldn't because naraku put his hand over her mouth and was already running for his castle!

**meanwhile**

sesshomaru had sensed something. kagome.

sesshomaru left the castle and tried to smell kagome so he let his iner youkie take over and find the only person that showed him strength love and pride! he finally found her but she was under a wool blanket! she was screaming! sesshomaru removed the blanket only to find kagome in a small Minny skirt and her bra with a note on her chest. sesshomaru picked it up carefully not to touch her breast and read it.

the note said :

* * *

the next chapter will be up soon


	3. a little kiss can change a relationship

Ch 3

the note said :  
she is in a trance,  
she loves you and me,  
she don't know yet but she will scream our names,  
but in the end,  
i win!  
naraku

**_'why naraku? why? i love her and you did this! i will break that spell!' _**thought sesshomaru as kagome sat up and said "wheres naraku? i want him i want him to tell him i love him!"

"kagome i love you and you don't love naraku your under a spell!" said sesshomaru as he pressed his lips to kagomes and hugged her tight!

**Later  
**kagome woke up after fainting from sesshomarus kiss! 'where am i?' thought kagome as she turned her head to see sesshomaru leaning up against the door frame arms crossed staring at her in his bath robe!

"where am i seshomaru? what happened?"

kagome got no answer just a death stare! so kagome got up and walked up to ssshomaru and said in the most serious voice she had "where am i and what happened?"

"naraku stole you then put you under a spell and i saved you" said sesshomaru as he thought "_man i love her! why doesnt she love me back **have you ever asked her smarty?**_"

"how did you save me, sesshomaru? and can i get something to eat"

"i said i loved you and then...........kissed you and you um fainted" said sesshomaru kinda nervous for the reply.

kagome just stared at sesshomaru with a small smile on her face "_**what you gonna say back? **i don't know what do i say? i love you to then hug him then walk away giving him that "wanna fallow her" feeling? **yeah that would be perfect.**"_

so kagome hugged him and whispered in his ear "i love you" then walked away towards the kitchen.

"_**fallow her stupid **no i want to but no **then she will think you don't love her and she is a sexy dog demon that isnt full of her self! **fine"_

so sesshomaru followed her and made her feel great because sesshomaru came up behind her hugged her then made her face him. they stared at each other for awhile then sesshomaru kissed her at the same moment inuyasha came running through the door to rescue kagome but found her kissing his brother.

"kagome wait i thought you loved me?" cried in inuyasha.

"no i never did inuyasha you betrayed me and my heart is now loving again"--kagome

"but i never betrayed you"---inuyasha

"yes you did and don't even lie your way out of this one, inuyasha."--kagome

"inuyasha if you want her you have to go through me"--sesshomaru

"fine i will!"--inuyasha

so sesshomaru and inuyasha fought and inuyasha lost as usual and sesshomaru barely moved!

inuyasha left with some cuts, bruises, depressed and no kagome!

**Two Months Later**

"Sesshomaru come here I'm lonely" pouted kagome

sesshomaru walked into their bed room thinking of when it happened

**Flashback**

"sesshomaru did you mean it when you kissed me?" asked kagome.

"of course kagome! i love you and you love me to.....right?" wondered sesshomaru

"yes i do very much" said kagome as she hugged sesshomaru and he hugged her back.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

next chapter up soon! sorry i took so long to put up this chapter i had soccer and school and getting Christmas gifts wrapped and church....i have been very busy but if you have any ideas just message me! thanks review please! =D


End file.
